<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Easy as pie by Amanita_Fierce</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438062">[Podfic] Easy as pie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce'>Amanita_Fierce</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Relationship, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, David Makes Everything Okay, Frottage, M/M, Panicked pie making, Patrick Brewer POV, Patrick Brewer is Gay, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Pouty Patrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two days after their night together at Stevie’s, Patrick decides to make David a pie. Things don't go so well.</p><p>[Podfic of Easy as pie, written by vivianblakesunrisebay]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Easy as pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104216">Easy as pie</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivianblakesunrisebay/pseuds/vivianblakesunrisebay">vivianblakesunrisebay</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>

<a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/188410470@N04/50336272081/in/dateposted-public/"></a>

</p><p>
<iframe></iframe>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104216">Easy as pie</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivianblakesunrisebay/pseuds/vivianblakesunrisebay">vivianblakesunrisebay</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce">Amanita_Fierce</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 1:00:46 </p><p><strong>Download:</strong> <a href="https://archive.org/download/easy-as-pie/Easy%20as%20Pie.mp3">mp3</a> 
<em>(right click to save-as)</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you vivianblakesunrisebay, for giving me permission to record your sweet as pie fic. It's adorable, and perfect, and sexy, and SO well characterized. I wanted to record it the second I finished reading it. </p><p>Thanks also to RQ for letting me whine at her about song choices and validating my decision. </p><p>Intro song is Hey Good Lookin', by Hank Williams.</p><p>If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104216">original fic</a> and leave kudos or a comment for the author!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>